A Priestess' Love
by Sacred-Swords-and-Fiery-Keys
Summary: {FAIRY TAILxINUYASHA}It's a normal day in Fairy Tail guild. Suddenly, a group of 5 waltzs in and wants to become members! Meet Team InuTachi, consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo!
1. Five New Members!

A Priestess' Love

Chapter One: Five New Members?!

It was another random day in the guild. Lucy and Levy were chattering about some new book, Gajeel was munching on some iron and sneaking glances at Levy, Natsu and Gray were in another fight, Juvia was hiding behind a pillar spying on Gray, the Thunder Legion Tribe were quietly sitting and talking, Mirajane was smiling and thinking of another couple-to-be, and Erza was eating a slice of her strawberry cake, completely oblivious to Natsu and Gray's fight.

Just then, the doors opened and everybody turned. They saw a handsome boy who looked in his teens standing there. He had long silver hair and golden eyes and there was a teasing smirk on his face.

Behind him was another boy with black hair and violet eyes. When the two of them stepped inside a girl came running up. She had long brown hair tied in a low, loose ponytail and brown eyes. Beside her was a really cute 7 year old boy with red hair and green eyes.

Then, everybody heard a shout, "Guys! I can't believe you left me behind!"

Another girl came running. She had long rich black hair and hypnotising brown eyes.

The silver-haired boy cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "I suppose and introduction is in order. My name is Inuyasha Taisho. I'm 16 and I use Demon-Slaying Magic."

The black-haired boy smiled charmingly. "I am Miroku Houshi and I am 16 years old. I use spiritual magic."

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes at Miroku and said, "I'm Sango Taijya. I'm 16 and I use Flower-Magic."

Then, the kid smiled shyly and said, "I'm Shippo! I'm seven and I use Fox-Demon Slaying Magic."

Finally, the last girl said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 16 years old. I use Priestess Magic. I and my friends have come here to Magnolia to join the Fairy Tail guild."


	2. Chapter 2

A priestess' love

Chapter two

-Time skip to after the-

Inu Tachi get their guild mark

"It's very nice to have you here, Sango, Kagome," Erza said with a pleasant smile. [Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were with the boys]

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Erza," but I really can't believe I'm meeting you, in the flesh. I can't remember one time I haven't seen you in the _Sorcerer's Weekly_. And I think your Requip Magic is really cool!"

"Thank you," Erza replied. "But I don't think I've ever heard of your magic before. Can you tell us what it does?"

"Sure," said Kagome. Priestess Magic is a Lost Magic. When I use it I am using the same magic priestesses used to use in the olden days. I can purify demons, shoot energy beams and create purification balls.

"I-I see," Lucy said, shaken.

-With the boys-

"So you're a Demon Slayer?" asked Gray. "That means you can slay demons, right?"

"Yup," Inuyasha replied. "It's cool, y'know? I am a Dog Demon Slayer, and I have all the abilities of a Dog Demon." He tapped a sheathed sword at his waist. "This is my sword, Tetsusaiga. It's not your ordinary sword, though. It's a fang."

"Really?!" Natsu asked excitedly. "Is it a dragon's fang?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha said. "It's a dog demon's fang, my father's fang."

"You mean your father was a dog demon?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow. "He had a human form, right?"

"Naturally," Inuyasha replied. "But he was a good demon." He then became silent and stared out of the window. Miroku smiled at the others. "Sorry," he stated. "Inuyasha doesn't like talking about his parents. It makes him depressed."

"I see," said Gray.

A mischievous smile crossed Miroku' s face. "But I'm sure Kagome will cheer him up pretty soon, though."

Inuyasha's face went 50 different shades of red as he shouted, "MIROKU!"

**PAIRINGS: Inu/Kag, slight Mir/San, NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, slight Sessh/Kik**

**Well…now you know the pairings. And I hope you like this story so far. I'm writing it in a notebook and then typing on the laptop. And I've got over 30 chapters done, so I only have to type. Stay tuned for the rest!**


	3. Broken Alarm Clocks, Windows and Doors

Chapter Three

Broken Alarm Clocks, Windows, and Doors

Ring!

Ring…

RING!

Bang!

"Stupid alarm clock," Kagome muttered as she pulled the sheets over her head. Just then, she heard Inuyasha's voice shouting, "Kagome, WAKE UP!"

Kagome sat up, grumbling about stupid demon-slayers who wouldn't let her sleep in peace. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation, pulled her out of the bed and said, "Kagome, did you break another alarm clock?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You should really stop breaking things just because they annoy you, Kags."

"Oh look who's talking, Mr Destroys-Anything-That-Gets-In-His-Way."

"Keh, whatever. Anyway, it's 10:00 AM, so wake up properly."

"Fine, go wait in the balcony while I change."

"Right."

Inuyasha went out to the balcony and waited until Kagome called him. Then, the two of them headed to the guild.

"Inuyasha, how did you enter my apartment?"

"Through the window."

"Inuyasha, you really need to learn how to use doors."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sango walked up to the bar and said, "So Mira, what's up with your request board? There's not a single job there!"

Mirajane frowned. "That's what I was thinking. No jobs have come in recently. Wendy took the last one."

"I see," Sango said thoughtfully and went over to Kagome, Lucy and Erza, sat down beside them and started a conversation. "So Lucy, you're a Celestial Wizard, right? How many keys do you have?"

"Ten," Lucy answered proudly. "I have Leo, Aquarius, Scorpio, Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius and Capricorn."

"Whoa," Kagome commented. "You have all the powerhouses, huh?"

"Yup." Said Lucy.

"You know, Lucy," Erza began. "When I was on an S-Class mission, I heard one of the people I was fighting talk about a powerful spell used by Celestial Wizards. That spell can call upon all the 12 Zodiacs without even touching the keys."

Lucy frowned. "That can't be possible," she stated. "My mother told me that it was only possible to call upon the spirits IF you had their keys."

"Well, it's probably a rumour," Sango said, shrugging. "No need to get worked up over it."

"Right."

-In a forest near -

Magnolia

Kikyo Takahashi walked through the forest, keeping her senses alert, lest anyone attack her.

Kikyo looked like she could have been Kagome's twin sister. There were only a few differences.

For one, Kikyo had the word "perfection" radiating volumes around her. Her steps were graceful and she didn't dress as casually as Kagome. Her personality was quiet and melancholy while Kagome's was bubbly and loud.

"Hmm," Kikyo spoke aloud. "I should be reaching Magnolia anytime soon now…at least there; I shall be safe…from _him_."

Kikyo' s eyes darkened as she thought of the person she hated the most, the one who had taken everything away from her, the person she thought she had…

'No!' Kikyo thought fiercely. 'Don't finish that thought! He was a liar, a good for nothing liar! He betrayed me, nearly killed me!'

Kikyo clenched her fists. 'You shall pay,' she thought darkly. 'Yes…..Inuyasha, you shall pay.'


	5. Kikyo and Inuyasha meet

Chapter Five

Kikyo and Inuyasha meet

_With Kikyo_

Kikyo opened the guild doors and looked inside. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha, staring at her, shocked. Kikyo' s heart almost stopped beating. 'No….why?!' she screamed internally. Her knees felt weak and she slumped down to the floor. Erza was at her side in a heartbeat. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kikyo managed to say and stood up. "My name is Kikyo Takahashi. I want to join this guild.

Everyone was very happy. After all which guild keeps getting new members every two days? Mirajane called Kikyo and introduced her to Master Makarov. After that, Kikyo drank a glass of water.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Kikyo walked in a field full of blooming flowers. This was her favourite place to think. And, she was thinking about what had happened yesterday.

Inuyasha had told her he loved her!

He had run of before she could answer, though. But tomorrow, she would tell him that the feeling was mutual. Kikyo couldn't wait.

It was then when she heard rustling behind her. Before she could turn around, a knife slashed at her shoulder, twice. Kikyo gasped in pain and fell down. She looked up and to her shock and dismay, it was Inuyasha.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Kikyo snapped out of her trance when she heard Mirajane calling her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where would you like your guild mark to be?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"On my right shoulder." Kikyo replied and pulled up her sleeve.

"Alright-"Mirajane began, but then clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh dear!"

On Kikyo's right shoulder, there was a long, red, ugly scar. Mirajane felt sorry for Kikyo, what could've happened to her? She hastily put on the stamp and then Kikyo pulled up her sleeve.


	6. Naraku

Chapter 6

Naraku

Kikyo decided to stay at Fairy Hills. On the way there, in the night, she passed through a dark alleyway. Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of her, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Heh, Kikyo, it's nice to see you again." chuckled the dark figure.

"Tell me, who are you?! And how do you know my name?!"

"My name is Naraku," said the person. "I am a dark wizard and I am skilled in the art of shape-shifting. Tell me, do you remember the day you were nearly killed by your beloved Inuyasha?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"Because I was there. My dear Kikyo, you were to blinded with rage to think about Inuyasha' s sudden change in personality. You know, that wasn't actually Inuyasha. That was me."

Kikyo stared at him. Then,

"You were the one who did that?" she whispered.

Naraku nodded a smirk on his face.

"You tried to turn us against each other! You're utterly despicable!" Kikyo shouted. "I'm not going to let this go unnoticed. I shall use the very same spell i planned to use on Inuyasha on you!"

That being said, a blue light began to surround Kikyo as she chanted under her breath. Suddenly, Kikyo began to feel very tired and she had hardly begun! She didn't know that two people, using the same kind of magic were needed to cast this spell.

Then, she heard Inuyasha' s voice shouting her name and everything went black.

_Later_

When Kikyo opened her eyes, she saw that she was in her room at Fairy Hills. She was puzzled though, when did she get there?

Then, the door opened and Wendy came in. her worried look turned to one of relief and she said, "I'm so glad you're alright! Inuyasha was so worried, he refused to leave Fairy Hills until you woke up and Erza had to make an exception for him."

"Can I see Inuyasha?" she asked slowly. Wendy nodded and left. In a few minutes, she came back with Inuyasha and then left.

The two of them stared at each other until Inuyasha spoke up, "Kikyo…I-" he began but was cut off when Kikyo suddenly leapt out of the bed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry….." she whispered brokenly and that was all Inuyasha needed to hear to know that she knew the truth.

They stayed like that for some time. Presently, Kikyo said, "So, what happened?"

"Well," Inuyasha started. "After you blacked out, I faced Naraku. But him, being the coward he is ran away."

"I see," said Kikyo slowly and pulled away. "Inuyasha, that girl with you-the one that looks a lot like me-…who is she?"

Inuyasha smiled. "That's Kagome," he stated. "She's a close friend of mine and she uses Priestess Magic, just like you."

Kikyo smirked. "You ~liiiiiiiiiike~ her," she teased.

Inuyasha went scarlet. "K-Kikyo!" he protested. "W-We're just f-friends!"

"Sure you are," Kikyo replied. "Anyway, tell me, how did you meet her?"

"Well….." Inuyasha began.

~~~Flashback~~~

A 14 year old Inuyasha raced through the woods. 'I can't believe it!' he thought bitterly. 'How _could_ Kikyo think that I had done such a thing to her? Of all the nerve!'

Suddenly he sniffed the air, catching the scent of cherry-blossom. Something urged him to follow it, so he did.

He then reached a large cliff, and to his horror, he saw a girl falling headfirst from it. Inuyasha immediately used his enhanced strength, jumped and caught the girl.

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

"…..and that was Kagome," Inuyasha finished.

"Awww!" Kikyo cooed. "That's so romantic!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "On second thoughts," he muttered to himself. "I'd rather have the _normal _Kikyo back."

**A/N: So everything's cleared up. Just so you know, Kikyo is acting Mira-ish just to cover up the fact that she has feelings for Inuyasha.**

**Adios!**

**Read!**

**Review!**


	7. Inuyasha vs Erza

Chapter 7

Inuyasha vs Erza

**A/N: Thank you, Stardust Miko! I'm a big fan of Kikyo, so I would NEVER make her that way. PLEASE keep reviewing!**

Kagome sat at one of the many tables of the guild and stared emotionlessly at an unopened book. Lately, she had been talking to Inuyasha about Kikyo, asking him about his relationship with her. Needless to say, she was slightly jealous that the two of them were so close.

'Come on, Kagome!' she scolded herself. 'Why are you feeling jealous of Kikyo? It's not like Inuyasha is dating her or anything…right? Of course right!'

Then, Kagome heard all the guild members begin to whisper and murmur things like:

"Is he crazy?"

"Does he know what he's asking?"

"Does he have a death wish?"

"Boy, he's just dug his own grave."

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Lisanna curiously.

"Inuyasha just challenged Erza to a duel!" Lisanna replied.

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha, what did I tell you about getting into fights?"

"I accept your challenge," Erza said before Inuyasha could answer Kagome.

_Outside_

"I'm betting 500,000 jewels on Erza," Cana informed Kikyo.

"I see," said the latter. "Then I will bet 1,000 jewels on Inuyasha."

"Glad to see you have so much faith in me," said Inuyasha sarcastically and stepped on to the battlefield where Erza was already standing.

"Let the battle begin!" Mirajane called.

Erza immediately requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour and sent ten swords at Inuyasha who dodged them easily. He then drew his sword and everyone was astonished to see it transform from a battered katana to a magnificent, shining blade.

Erza then requipped into her Black Wing Armour and the two of them ran at each other and their swords clashed. Inuyasha was very skilled, almost as skilled as Erza.

Suddenly, Erza felt her sword begin to crack and she quickly sent a kick at Inuyasha' s stomach. Then, at the same time, Erza' s sword shattered and Inuyasha' s sword flew out of his grasp.

"I-It's a tie!" Mirajane shouted, looking flabbergasted.

When Inuyasha stepped out of the battlefield Kagome ran to him and hugged him. "You did it!" she cried out joyfully.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I didn't even win."

"It was a tie, though."


	8. Lucy Heatfilia

Chapter 8

Lucy Heartfilia

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time to focus on our favourite Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy! By the way, this takes place after the S-class trials, after the Key of the Starry Sky arc, but before the Grand Magic Games. I shall be introducing Jellal, but without Ultear and Meredy; in this case he shall be released and will join Fairy Tail. Also, I want to thank BronzeDove for making this story a favourite and following it, smkaial for following it, and Stardust Miko for following and reviewing it. Now, for some NaLu!**

Lucy walked into her apartment and went to the bathroom and washed her face.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_Jellal has been released from prison?" Erza asked._

"_Yeah!" said Natsu, excited. "It's 'bout time, cause he didn't do anything wrong. He was possessed by 'Zeref' after all."_

_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~_

'Lucky Erza,' Lucy thought. 'I bet she and Jellal will hook up the minute he steps into Fairy Tail. Me, on the other hand…..'

Suddenly, the image of a certain fire-dragon slayer popped into her head and she shook it furiously. "Why am I thinking about him?!"

Lucy sighed and went into her bedroom where she saw Natsu sitting on her bed. Surprisingly, Happy was nowhere to be seen. Then, there was a flash of golden light and Loke stood beside her.

"Hello Princess," he said with a charming smile. Natsu glared at him. Loke noticed this and said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'" Natsu replied. "Why are you here?"

"To see Lucy, why else?"

"Well you've seen her, now leave."

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, irritated with his behaviour. "Don't talk to Loke like that! He has much of a right to be here as anybody else to be here."

"W-Well," said Loke uncomfortably. "Seeing as I am not needed here, I'll just leave. See you, Lucy dearest."

Once Loke was gone, Natsu turned to Lucy and asked, "Why does he keep calling you that?"

Lucy waved it off. "Oh, he's just joking. You know Loke, always flirting with every pretty girl he sees. And of course, I'm not an exception.

Natsu got up. "Well," he said. "I do see why. After all, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

After this bold and extremely frank statement, Natsu jumped out of the window, leaving Lucy standing there, dumbfounded.

**A/N: Oh wow, Natsu said Lucy is the prettiest girl he has ever seen! So cute! Anyway,**

**Read…**

**And Review!**


End file.
